


Drunk at a Christmas Party

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Bri’s December Event [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas Party, Drinking, Light Angst, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Went a lil angsty today, I don’t know what happened lol but I hope everyone enjoys 💙
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Bri’s December Event [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032492
Kudos: 15





	Drunk at a Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Went a lil angsty today, I don’t know what happened lol but I hope everyone enjoys 💙

“Tooooony,” whined Peter from the other room. “I’m begging you to calm down.”

The man himself made his way into the same room, cup in his hand. He grinned as he saw his boyfriend, walking to him. “I am calm. This is great, why did I not want to come here?”

The younger man stared at him sadly. “Because you wanted to stay in and watch a movie. And wanted to make sure you didn’t drink.”

Yeah, that obviously hadn’t gone well. Peter felt like a failure for not trying harder to stop Tony from drinking.

Although Tony didn’t seem nearly as upset. He was thrilled, all over the place and social. And he constantly had a drink in his hand.

Looked like Peter would definitely be playing designated driver for the night.

“Tony, I think maybe it’s time to just go home,” he suggested.

Tony was already talking to someone else and didn’t hear anything that Peter said. So Peter just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew that Tony would be mad at himself in the morning for drinking.

He knew it was different. Drinking in a social setting vs drinking to cope. But he knew that Tony hadn’t wanted to drink at all. He didn’t want to risk falling into anything again.

But he knew there wasn’t anything to be done about it now. He’d just keep an eye on Tony, make sure he’d stay safe.

They could worry about the fallout in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
